Olvido o muerte
by MrsDarfoy
Summary: Sherlock no pudo elegir a quién matar, y este es el resultado. Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked. Prompt#20: Amnesia.


_**DISCLAIMER** : Todo lo reconocible pertenece a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a los creadores de la serie _Sherlock _._

 _ **AVISO** : Este fanfic participa en el reto de febrero "¿Quieres ser mi sangriento Valentín?" del foro I am sherlocked._

 _Es la primera vez que escribo sobre este fandom, aunque llevo en él años y años, así que un poco de piedad jaja. Pedían algo angst, así que espero haber sido lo bastante cruel._

 _ **Nota** : Este fic es un WI basado en el tercer capítulo de la cuarta temporada. He cambiado el desenlace de lo que pasó cuando a Sherlock se le dio a elegir entre Mycroft o John para matar a uno y lo que esto significaría. Me he tomado el prompt como una metáfora y un deseo de Sherlock más que como algo literal._

 _ **Número de palabras:** 950._

 _Quiero dedicárselo a_ **sophie mene** _, mi compañera de sufrimientos y fangirleos en esta locura de hiatus, digo... fandom._

[ **Prompt#20: Amnesia** ]

* * *

 **Olvido o muerte**

― _Pedí que no estuvieras muerto._

― _Y yo te escuché._

Cuando Sherlock introduce la aguja en su brazo, apenas siente el pinchazo. Y cuando empuja el líquido en su organismo, ni siquiera tiembla de anticipación ante el placer que sabe que la droga proporcionará a su organismo.

Se deja caer lentamente sobre el sucio colchón del fumadero de crack al que se arrastró días atrás. Al principio, la hierba le había bastado, pero a medida que dejaba de surtir efecto, volvían las pesadillas. Los fantasmas.

― _Es sencillo, solo dos podéis salir de esa habitación y eres tú, Sherlock quien decide quién quieres que te acompañe._

Sherlock suspira de alivio cuando la mezcla de heroína y cocaína empieza a actuar y el mundo se confunde en sombras y lamentos.

― _Hazlo. Déjate de sentimentalismos fraternales y aprieta el gatillo._

Lo único que quiere es olvidar. Aunque solo sea por un momento, necesita desesperadamente olvidar quién es Sherlock Holmes.

Pero, ¿quién es Sherlock Holmes?

Detective brillante.

Sociópata desalmado.

Pésimo hermano.

Hijo horrible.

Amigo con mucho que desear.

Amante…

No, él no es eso. No puede amar a nadie. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué es el amor, sino una mezcla de compuestos químicos?

Y aun así, el amor, ese sentimiento que todos proclaman omnipotente, se coló en su sistema, como una enfermedad.

Como un milagro.

Por eso, cuando tuvo una pistola en su mano y una persona delante a la que matar, apenas le costó unos segundos decidir de quién podía prescindir.

Tal vez sonara frío y cruel, pero sabía por la mirada de Mycroft que lo entendía y lo aceptaba: Sherlock Holmes no podía matar al hombre que amaba.

― _Lo siento, no puedo._

Pero no podía matar a su hermano. ¡Era su hermano, maldita sea!

― _¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Detente!_

Por un momento, Sherlock había experimentado un sentimiento desconocido para él: esperanza. Esperanza de que todo saliera bien.

Cuán ingenuo había sido. Eurus tenía razón: no sabía nada.

― _Veo que mi hermano es demasiado blando para tomar la decisión. Lo entiendo, de verdad, hermanito. Déjame ayudarte._

Sherlock cierra los ojos con fuerza. No, no quiere recordar aquello. No quiere pasar por lo mismo otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Y otra vez.

Porque no hay un solo segundo, despierto o dormido, en que no vea el momento justo en que una bala de origen desconocido atravesó el corazón de John Watson.

― _¡John, quédate conmigo! ¡John, maldita sea! ¡John! John, no me dejes… Por favor…_

― _Sherlock, suéltalo. Está muerto…_

Sherlock suelta un gruñido desesperado. Está demasiado débil para moverse, pero su cerebro no quiere dejarlo descansar. ¿¡Por qué los recuerdos no podían dejarlo en paz!?

―Sherlock.

Aquella voz… Aquella voz sonaba demasiado cercana para ser producto de su perversa imaginación.

―¿John?

Por un momento, su cerebro le juega una mala pasada y vuelve atrás en el tiempo, a cuando había estado en un lugar parecido a aquel y John lo había sacado de allí.

Ah, los buenos tiempos.

Por desgracia, nadie había ido a salvarlo aquella vez. Al menos no salvarlo de la forma que él quiere.

―Soy Mycroft ―corrige su hermano mayor―. ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces!?

Sherlock parpadea, intentando despejarse.

―¿No es evidente, hermano?

Mycroft lo coge por el brazo y lo obliga a levantarse.

―Ahora mismo irás al hospital y te limpiarán toda la porquería que te han metido. Y me aseguraré de que te mantengan atado esta vez.

―¿Por qué no me dejas en paz?

Mycroft tiene expresión rota.

―Eres mi hermano, Sherlock. No puedo dejar que mueras.

Sherlock lo mira sin parpadear.

―Tendría que haberte disparado. Tendría que haberte disparado, tendría que haberte disparado…

Con cada repetición, más recuerdos lo asaltan.

El día que John y él se conocieron. Cómo pensó que sería interesante tener a alguien como él cerca.

Su discurso en la boda de John y Mary. Sus palabras habían sido claras, transparentes, pero John no había conseguido captar el mensaje. Una lástima.

John y él, sentados en el 221B de Baker Street, escuchando un caso aburridísimo tras otro. Con él cerca, el mundo parecía un lugar un poco menos tedioso.

―¡Sherlock! ―Una voz lo llama desde la lejanía, pero Sherlock es incapaz de responder―. ¡Sherlock!

Mycroft zarandea a su hermano por los hombros, pero este no reacciona. Está bajo los efectos de una sobredosis.

Cuando Sherlock despierta, varios días después, Mycroft sigue a su lado. Curiosamente, parece no haberse cambiado de ropa ni afeitado.

Cuánta consideración.

―Ya pensábamos que no despertarías ―dice, impertérrito.

Sherlock inspira hondo.

―Más quisiéramos todos.

Mycroft se acerca a él, apoyándose en la barra de metal de la cama. Tiene los nudillos blancos de lo fuerte que aprieta las manos.

―¿Qué es lo que quieres tú, Sherlock? ―pregunta.

―Nadie puede dármelo, querido hermano, ni siquiera tú. Aunque sí que puedes darme una cosa.

―¿Qué es? ―pregunta Mycroft.

Está al borde de la desesperación. No hay nada más frustrante que ver sufrir a uno de tus pocos seres queridos y saber que no puedes hacer nada por él.

Y que, además, tú eres el principal causante de su sufrimiento.

Sherlock clava en él sus ojos grises, carentes de cualquier emoción.

―Dame olvido o dame muerte.

En aquel momento, Mycroft lo entiende: todos aquellos meses desapareciendo para aparecer luego medio drogado en cualquier pocilga, todas las cosas destruidas de su piso, todos aquellos intentos porque lo encierren y condenen… Lo había hecho todo por John.

Porque quiere olvidarlo. Quiere anestesiar el dolor a golpe de amnesia. Desgraciadamente para él, un cerebro como el de Sherlock Holmes no se rinde a los caprichos del corazón.

―Lo siento, hermanito, no puedo ―anuncia Mycroft con la voz rota―. Pero tienes razón, tendrías que haberme disparado.


End file.
